Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Nescence Pandora
Summary: Erutis is on her way home, in the rain, when she catches ill and is forced to seek shelter in a nearby castle. Unfortunately it is home to her greatest admirer Demon Lord Krayon. Finished!
1. Prologue

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

This is my first Demon Diary fanfic, and I don't know much about it so please bear with me as I blunder through this. I am buying the whole set though in a few months. Also this is an AU type of ficcy.

Summary: Basically Erutis is on her way back to her village when she catches ill and has to take cover in a nearby castle. But, in her weakened state, she fails to notice it is Lord Krayon's castle… And from there on Krayon tries to win her heart.

Prologue:

Life was not a fair thing, Erutis always said that whenever she heard someone complain. It is not intended to be fair, and sure as hell isn't going to give favors.

In any case, she had to keep repeating this advice to herself in her head, as the cold sleet that pounded her shoulders and scalp kept causing her to trip and tumble. Night was deepening in darkness, and Erutis was not close enough to the village to run for it. She'd simply have to ho- AAAAAACHOOOO! Great, just lovely. Now she was developing a cold, probably from the damn rain that wouldn't just leave her alone.

Too dark, she thought. Too cold- no, life is not fair, I can't expect to be. Again she sneezed, and pulled her sopping green cloak closer around her neck. Waterproof my ass, she grumbled, inwardly cursing the man she bought it from. Another sneeze, this time followed by a strong round of coughs and thick sniffles convinced Erutis that her piece of advice was a piece of reality. Realization hit her full force when she started feeling dizzy, woozy, and totally disoriented. She'd have to find a place to recuperate- immediately.

She looked up from her spot on the ground, scanning the foggy and now blurry countryside. Nothing there, is that- oh no, just a tree, wait a minute, there! Hurriedly Erutis picked up her pace, dropping her useless cloak off to the side. Her auburn semi-wet hair was now plastering it self to her in dripping ringlets, surrounding her face delicately. Her forest green tunic and leggings clung to her every curve, accented with her sword that added just a hint of danger to her. She fled across the soggy fields, stumbling slightly in her watery moccasins. A massive stone castle with an elegant archway greeted her frantic dash, and without thinking Erutis pushed open the door exhaustedly. Not a moment after the door was closed, she slumped against the solid oak unconscious, her cheeks flaring red in a warning fever.

In her sleeping state, she failed to notice a certain concerned demon lord racing towards her, his face a portrait of complete worry and arms a welcoming source of comfort. Indeed, to her, life was not fair. But to Demon Lord Krayon, it was as if life had dropped his heavenly angel to him directly, taking pity on his selfless love for her.

A/N: Oh my do I sound like a fangirl. (Sorry, just had to say that for some reason.) Fluff rules I must say.


	2. Gift Demon

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

This is my first Demon Diary fanfic, and I don't know much about it so please bear with me as I blunder through this. I am buying the whole set though in a few months. Also this is an AU type of ficcy.

Summary: Basically Erutis is on her way back to her village when she catches ill and has to take cover in a nearby castle. But, in her weakened state, she fails to notice it is Lord Krayon's castle… And from there on Krayon tries to win her heart.

In any case this story is the one that will be updated/finished first. And thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I would respond here to you all, but I can't open my reviews for some reason! I didn't get review alert or anything! ((angry)) Oh well.

And by the way, this will be a Christmastime fic! Scotland gets rain and snow, and I wanted everybody to understand that part. Erutis was running through sleet for the most part in latter chapter so now it's clear. Dare I say it- yes I do! A Christmas in July fic!

* * *

Chapter One: Don't Look a Gift Demon in the Mouth

(Other fitting titles could be: Christmas in July, Romanoff Rally, and on and on. I could think up so many cornball phrases for this)

Erutis woke to the feeling of soft caresses on her forehead. Before opening her eyes, she carefully stayed awake for a few minutes, listening to what was surrounding her. She heard someone rinsing something- probably a washcloth- in a basin of water.

Rinse, twist, trickles of water. Rinse, twist, trickles of water. Then she felt those same hands place the cold washcloth on her forehead. A sigh came from his lips- wait. A man. Only one man would caress her forehead and take care of her personally. Oh bloody hell Erutis, what have you gotten yourself into?

o00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o

Lord Krayon was having some serious issues right now. (A/N: -snickers-) His beloved Erutis hadn't woken yet, and it had been three days since she'd last nourishment! She could starve! But if he woke her from sleep, she'd either a) be really angry at him, b) be not entirely recovered, c) thank him, throw herself at him and proclaim she returned his eternal love, or d) slap him and return to sleep.

Just from experience he could safely say it wouldn't be choice c. So, instead of waiting around for one of the other less enjoyable options to enact themselves he silently whispered, "Go," and teleported to his kitchen. One of the reasons he loved the kitchen was because servants were never in there except around mealtimes, so he could gorge himself on the best comfort food in the world- pecan peanut butter ice cream. Of course he ate it a special way- half melted in a lead crystal goblet with a spoon, a silver spoon to be specific.

"The last time he recalled eating this," he thought, "was after I was rejected by Erutis the first time." (A/N: Work with me people, I don't know what the hell happened when she met him or anything) He'd sat in this same kitchen, same stool and mulled over the day's events and what he could've done better with her. Now he was thinking on what he could do to please her, as no doubt she'd be quite… angry to put it mildly. If he wasn't careful, she'd probably blow up in his face and he'd be fried to a golden crisp.

"Hmm……"

o00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o

As soon as she heard Lord Fancy Pants whisper his magic word and disappear, she bolted upright and took a careful look around. It was decorated in the Romanoff style- something she'd only seen in paintings. Fabulously done in sweeping silver chiffon, it presented a wintery appeal. Little silver bells perched cutely on every corner- jolly, beautiful, and sweet, just like Lord Kray- whoa, girl, back-up. Don't know where in bloody hell that thought popped out of but it is damn sure going back fast.

Erutis shook her head to clear the bell thoughts, and continued her perusal of the gorgeous room. Apparently the theme was of silver, as almost everything- the dressers, the sheets, canopy, and carpet were silver. Sparkles of red would appear every once in awhile, embedded in both satin and chiffon fabrics. Blue would tint the bright silver, bringing out the contrast of Erutis to the room.

A beautiful room she thought, fitting for a handsome Dem- DAMNIT there I go AGAIN! Erutis smacked a palm to her forehead, cursing herself.

In any case, she thought, she'd have to find a way out of here, and quick before she felt woozy again. Just from that palm on her head she knew she was still burning with fever. Only her will was what kept her from crashing back down among the satiny comforts.

Just as she placed two shaky feet on the floor, with a shaky hand on a now-wobbly nighttable, a silver sylph came popping up out of nowhere. Erutis stared at it in shock, her fever-bright eyes widening.

"Good! You're awake. I'll just go and alert-"

"Oh no you don't you little creep!" Erutis clamped a tight hand around the sylph's neck, effectively stopping both it's voice and attempt to leave. (A/N: Once again, work with me. I don't know what a bloody sylph looks like)

"But!" A violent shaking of her hand stopped him again.

"I'll ask the questions here creep! Now, first, how do I get out of here? And if you give me the wrong answer, or if you try to tell me I can't leave, I'm going to rip your damn head off. Talk, and talk fast." She glared at the little monster, holding the little thing in front of her face like a toy.

The sylph looked at her, quivering in fear, and began to talk in muffled tones, careful of it's bruised vocal chords. "Okay, here's how to get out of here…"

o00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o

Upon hearing two almost-silent footsteps from upstairs, Krayon instantly teleported to the stairs. He knew she hated it when he just suddenly popped in on her, so he decided he'd be a gentleman and knock politely.

So when he heard her threatening one of his alarm sylphs, he not only smiled, but stopped to listen. Carefully he perked his ears, and caught that his Erutis was going to try and escape. Another smile. He'd just have to nip this in the bud now wouldn't he?

He threw open the door, and just in time to watch Erutis finish tying together a row of bedsheets and throwing them over the window. A shocked Erutis turned to greet him, and he in turn sent her the most charming of his grins.

"How dare you just throw open my door! And what do you think you're-" In just those two short phrases Krayon had shut and locked the door, done the same to the window, and snatched up Erutis. In the last word he lowered his lips to her, crushing her soft mouth in a passionate kiss.

There was something he had wanted to do for a long time, but as soon as he tasted her sweet lips he found himself doubling over with a killer stomachache. And now he would have to fight his beloved just to be in the same room with her, because he now found himself facing a locked, slammed door. Just lovely.

* * *

A/N: Pardon me for a moment.

Me: LISA! ((shakes fist, screeching like a banshee))

Lisa: ((scurries to do my evil bidding)) Yes boss?

Me: Press 'upload' to the next chapter for 'White is For the Pure,' damnit! ((pounds keyboard))

Lisa: ((cries)) But, boss it won't upload! ((runs away from me))

Me: ...((twitch))...

You can see I'm having some problems.


	3. Fallen Facades

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

This is my first Demon Diary fanfic, and I don't know much about it so please bear with me as I blunder through this. I am buying the whole set though in a few months. Also this is an AU type of ficcy.

Summary: Basically Erutis is on her way back to her village when she catches ill and has to take cover in a nearby castle. But, in her weakened state, she fails to notice it is Lord Krayon's castle… And from there on Krayon tries to win her heart.

In any case this story is the one that will be updated/finished first. And thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I would respond here to you all, but I can't open my reviews for some reason! I didn't get review alert or anything! ((angry)) Oh well.

And by the way, this will be a Christmastime fic! Scotland gets rain and snow, and I wanted everybody to understand that part. Erutis was running through sleet for the most part in the first chapter so now it's clear.

* * *

Chapter Two: Falling Facades

Reclining in Erutis' bedroom just became Lord Krayon's favorite pastime. Because now, you see, she doesn't know I'm here while she draws in the room conjoined. This brings me to the point that I can see her through the hallway. She is sketching carefully, her delicate mouth formed in a cute sort of pout. The pencil brushes this way, shades a touch here, there, and then she whisks it back across the paper much like she wields her sword. Quick, powerfully, and effortlessly elegant and graceful.

Krayon adjusted himself to watch her dress sweep against her curves as she moved ever so slightly. Quite enjoyable, this time spent. He never before had appreciated such simplicity before he'd seen her. She enjoyed all the little things in life, things most anyone could have. Stars shining brightly above her every night, waiting for her admiration. Sunshine waiting to wake her from deep slumber. Everything to her was beautiful; though it was not often she let anyone see through her façade to her soul.

He'd been lucky, seeing as how no one had seen her, for what she truly was. A fragile flower, a vulnerable beauty, something so delicate that if her heart was broken she'd shatter into a thousand pieces.

But, it was about time to openly expose this side, the side she always hid behind a wall in her heart. Pain tore through her every night as she slept. He'd heard the screams of, "Mother! Please, I didn't mean to! Please forgive me Mother!" and he'd clasped her so close in his arms. He'd crushed her against him when she'd sob in sleep, pleading her apologies that Father had left them with nothing, that she'd do anything to be forgiven, to be loved.

Demon Lord Krayon had held her in his arms all night, trying his best to drown her hellish memories with the most soothing dreams he could think of. But it had never worked. She'd always wake halfway, eyes darkened in a trance, clasping her hands around her legs and rocking back and forth, back and forth. He could feel her heart breaking, her spirit crumbling.

One day, he would erase all of that, change it all. But for the moment, he would wait patiently for her mask to fall, for her to finally break down and allow him to comfort and hold her, to cherish her, to love her.

Erutis was in a good mood today, for a rather shocking change. Even considering the fact there was nothing to wear except dresses. This, of course, was the work of Lord Fancy Pants. Ever since his… transgression in her bedchambers, he'd been dogging her footsteps even more, as if he were waiting.

She had realized he knew she was hiding something, or rather, hiding behind something. This knowledge had not only irritated her, it had terrified her. What if he guessed the truth? How could she ever hope to escape him then? His possessiveness and extra concern would never leave her then.

Wasn't life supposed to be a bowl of cherries? One could accurately state she was in the pits, metaphorically speaking. At least she had the comfort knowing that her hair wouldn't grow any longer. She needed to maintain the image of- what the bloody hell?

Erutis snatched a strand of auburn, measuring it carefully. It had grown two inches. Two bloody inches! Outrageous! It had to have something to do with Krayon, she just knew it. With her mind made up, she rose gracefully out of her seat, slammed the pencil down hard, and strode towards her room to grab her sword. Just in case.

And then she saw him, smirking on her bed like it was the most natural place in the world to be. She watched his smirk grow wider as her eyes grew to the size of saucers. He rose boldly to greet her.

"Why so nice of you to join me Erutis darling! Would you care to join me for a cup of tea in the garden?" The handsome demon winked once at her, the eye that bore stars beneath it of course, and wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

Immediately she jerked herself out of his embrace, and began her calm interrogation. "Just why is my hair two inches longer than it was THREE DAYS AGO!" Well, so much for calm. Lasting about a third of the sentence, it quickly made its retreat back to serenity, seeing as how anger enjoyed torturing serenity.

Another smirk graced the fair lips of the Demon Lord. "Well it's only fitting that a Demon Lord's lover looks the part. And in any case sweetheart, I have nothing to do with it. My castle, seeing as how we're destined to be together and I've fallen in love with you, is enchanted. It carries power over all that is mine, and even I can't change some things. So when it deems your hair must become lengthy, your beautiful locks obey. And when your clothing is not thought appropriate by the castle, it removes the offending articles and replaces them with something more eloquent and fitting."

The only response he received upon his Erutis hearing his words was an infuriated stare.

"Erutis, wait! Come now, its not like I don't adore your new look! I actually find it much more charming than your previous one!" He called desperately to her retreating back.

She looked back up to him, now on the second flight of steps directly below him, and replied, "I have no wish to look feminine. I feel weak, helpless, and vulnerable. This castle will pay for this intrusion, one way or another!" Slight tears formed in her eyes, and she picked up her speed, practically flying over the steps.

For a moment Krayon stood speechless, shocked. His beloved Erutis, weeping? Because of his castle, his creation? Because she felt vulnerable without her look of strength? Instantly he jumped below to the second flight, and began running towards her, trying to locate where she might have fled.

Silently he cursed himself as his demon strength and speed dashed through all the corridors, finding nothing. A glance here: nope, no Erutis. A fierce questioning to a servant: no Erutis. 'Damnit!' he cursed himself again for his stupidity.

He had to find her.

_In the Rose Garden_

Small sobs were echoing as Erutis dabbed carefully at her eyes with the hem of her dress. Erutis sat weeping a stone bench, hands now over her eyes as if to shield them from the sun.

She couldn't believe she'd fallen apart back then. If Krayon didn't know then, he certainly did now. He knew she was weak, nothing without her Sword Master fountain of strength to draw upon. She could do nothing, feeling feminine, and she had tried so many years to bury her vulnerability. But it hadn't worked then, and hadn't worked now.

She didn't know what to do now. This… castle… would never free her until she returned Krayon's feelings. But then again, did she really want freedom? She could never admit it, but she felt… secure in Krayon's castle, in Krayon's presence. He made her feel wanted, loved, cherished, something she'd never felt with anyone else.

But she didn't know if she could be helpless, really let herself fall into his waiting arms. Oh she knew he was waiting, and now that she was immortal up until murder, he would wait forever if need be. He had no rush, and neither did she. Trapped, Erutis realized, trapped forever with Krayon. An altogether not displeasing thought, if it were not for the fact of…

A sudden feeling of power disturbed her thoughts. It had to be Krayon, and he had to be near. Panicked, Erutis tried to press herself against a wall in the shadows, only to realize it wasn't a wall at all.

Two arms snatched her and clamped her tightly against his chest, a hand tight around her waist and the other stroking her hair. He said nothing, and Erutis could feel more tears coming. She tried valiantly to repress them, keep them at bay, but she could do almost nothing about the silent tears making tracks down her face and staining Krayon's shirt.

It almost felt nice, held in his arms so comfortingly. A sudden realization struck her. He was stroking her hair, her long hair. Her short auburn hair was now a long wavy mane down to her lower back.

Krayon could feel her silent tears cascading down her cheeks. He could feel her tense for a moment at his touch, and then sag against him. Her body was limp as a rag, and he could feel her vulnerability and pain. Her agony was his. Carefully he lifted her into his arms, kissing her gently.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a grand total of five pages in Word. Short, but longer than the previous chapter. The whole castle mystique thing I admit is to say the least... out there. But I had to find a way to make Erutis immortal like Krayon. I have volumes 2 and 4 of Demon Diary, so I have a touch more knowledge than when I began this story. Don't forget to review- it only takes two!

Ta!

Fallen Seraphim Azarael


	4. Woe to the Castle

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

This is my first Demon Diary fanfic, and I don't know much about it so please bear with me as I blunder through this. I am buying the whole set though in a few months. Also this is an AU type of ficcy.

Summary: Basically Erutis is on her way back to her village when she catches ill and has to take cover in a nearby castle. But, in her weakened state, she fails to notice it is Lord Krayon's castle… And from there on Krayon tries to win her heart.

In any case this story is the one that will be updated/finished first.

hm: FINALLY I can answer reviews. Yeah, I luv Krayon too. He's just so sweet to Erutis. And I agree, there are not enough of these pairings… Wow, that's a sylph really is? Interesting. Makes sense though, I think I've heard of them before DD existed in my world. I just bought two of the manga, 2 and 4, and there were some pictures of sylphs in there. They're so cute! Thanks for reviewing!

redrum and wine: ooo your name is yummy when its white wine! Ah, well… ahem. I'm really glad you like this! I'm honored this is one of your favorites! You're so sweet…

cheraichan: Thanks for the kind words! Here's another one.

Tamababymiko-chan: Thanks one and only Tamababymiko-chan for reviewing my story! Life isn't fair is it… why won't they just write out a pairing match for them in the manga! ((whines)) They're my favorite pairings in Demon Diary too. Yes, I ADORE silver. Every piece of jewelry I wear is silver, or has silver in it. I thought it would be good for Erutis to get some real love 'round the place, and a kiss from the lover would be absolutely perfect… lol. The room… well… it's actually what my room looks like. Eh heh heh… ((is feeling rather silly))

serpentilewitch: Ah you're fine. It doesn't matter if it took you forever, which it didn't. Isn't Erutis just so… UGH sometimes? All Krayon wanted was a kissy… ((is still chuckling about that phrase- widdle kissy)) I'm glad you like the room… then again it is mine so I copyright it! MUWAHAHA! Lol. Lisa's are nice to have. I believe I left you the ordering information in one of my other reviews? And the castle. WELL that's a dragon of entire different species… I sort of got the idea from this sci-fi book whose title I cannot recall where the castle wouldn't let its ruler leave if they intended on abandoning the castle. See that castle had been 'abandoned' for like a thousand years. So, it is very interesting. Don't worry, her night screams play a major part in this chapter, so it'll clear up for you. Shyzana's description seemed like Eliza's to me actually… TT.

xxblissxx: Yes I realize that the feminine look was overdone, and that it didn't particularly fit, but I am reaching for a fairy-tale of sorts here. As you have likely noticed, the traditional Demon Diary style drama is rarely present, if at all. Thanks for pointing that out though… nobody else noticed it I suppose. I appreciate your review!

FiveQz: I have four words for you too: Fluff Rules Forever Amen. –pats Qster's back- It happens to us all- the fangirl squeal. Many a time have I squealed… even for no reason. I'm glad you like it! Your reviews are always so cheerful! And I distinctly remember another review for 'My Blue Roses!' YOU REALLY LIKE ME! –squeals happily-

Unadreiniel: Geez, tough name to spell, but nice name. You're lucky I caught that review! I almost didn't! Yeah, it was a touch more serious than the previous. Sorry 'bout that. But I'm glad you like it! Here's another chapter.

And by the way, this will be a Christmastime fic! Scotland gets rain and snow, and I wanted everybody to understand that part. Erutis was running through sleet for the most part in the first chapter so now it's clear.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter Three: Woe to the Castle

A sulking Krayon paced in outside Erutis' room. Maybe his version of comforting her wasn't such a spectacular idea as he'd assumed it would. Apparently kissing her at that time was to say the least… inappropriate. Such actions had won him a _hard_ slap on the face and a huffy Erutis stalking back to her room, still sniffling over her tears.

'And that is cruel love at its worst,' he mused. Of course he'd tried to follow her, well, rather float behind her. But of course, as usual she gave a lethal glare and raced off to her room. Being the gentleman that he strived to maintain the image of, he calmly gave her ten minutes before knocking.

"Erutis, sweetheart? Are you sure you're alright?" Her tears from before were still imprinted on his mind. Never before had he seen Erutis cry. It was just something he never particularly expected from her.

The sound of something shattering solidly against the opposite side of his door let him know just how fine she was. And a few choice words muttered from her, (picked up by his ultra-sensitive hearing), helped also.

Yes, she was most definitely back to her old self.

Or… maybe not. Krayon stepped back when he heard her soft footsteps come towards the door. He watched as the door carefully swung outwards, and Erutis slipped out, a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

His eyes bulged at what he saw.

Somehow she had managed to locate a pair of scissors and had MURDERED her beautiful locks back to their original length. They were still pretty, but oh how he mourned for those luscious lengths to return!

Controlling outbursts had never had been his thing, unfortunately.

"WHAT did you do to my beautiful locks darling!" And to no great surprise to the audience of sylphs gathering on the ground floor, there was the sound of a slap resounding in the air, likely due to Krayon's petting of Erutis' hair.

A satisfied smile had crossed her face, along with another very triumphant look in her eyes. "You do know what scissors are for, right? Well I told you this castle would pay, and it did. My rebellion may be small, but it is a rebellion."

And oh, the look of horror on Krayon's face. Considering it was his castle, and he knew the inner workings, this castle was most certainly not going to stand for such insolence. He tried in vain to stop the grin from spreading on his face as he watched his castle… repair the damage Erutis had done.

She had changed out of the dress, and, surprisingly enough she had found her tunic, without the leggings or cloak though. And since the castle deemed this partially appropriate, (after noticing Erutis' disdain for ruffles and lace), it had somehow turned her simple, (yet revealing and sexy to Krayon's eye), tunic to something similar to the classic 'little black dress.'

Yes, my faithful readers, it was the horrific 'little black dress.' Sexy, skimpy, and an instigator of an all-out war between Krayon's rationale and desires. Desires that would most likely put him in an early grave courtesy of Erutis' fury. (A/N: Would anybody like to draw this scene? Or of Erutis in this little black dress? I may, but I'd like to see somebody else's interpretation)

It seemed that Krayon's already long jaw dropped (if even humanly or demonically possible) even lower. You could even say that large drool buckets would soon be in usage. Though, they were only being paid time and a half for overtime, but were hoping to make up the financial loss with the winnings from the broom, who had been betting they'd be sweeping chewed fingernails from Erutis. Apparently they were misled by the sylphs who thought Erutis would soon be experiencing wedding jitters.

And oh, were the sylphs in some serious red numbers right now. The drool buckets were winning by a landslide. A few were even so callous as to steal leftover cash from other sylphs, and were currently running to the mop's betting stands to pay off debts before disappearing into the sunset.

And also, the castle felt that it could compromise, seeing as how its new Mistress was displeased with the previous length of her hair. So now, it was just below her shoulders. Another day at the betting tables left the mops with plenty of money, and the castle, yes, the castle, was still winning, though the drool buckets weren't far behind.

Now, Krayon is not a patient man, contrary to popular belief. And his desire for Erutis to be his not only in love and matrimony was now expanded to the bed. Of course he'd felt this every time he looked at her, or thought of her, but now… in that skimpy little tantalizer, it was all he could do to not just take her to his bed that instant. (A/N: Oooh… dirty thoughts Krayon…tsk tsk)

Erutis, at this current moment in time, was three times angrier at the castle than before. The hair, she had to give it credit, was a much better length then elbow length. And she had been meaning to grow it that long. But, the damn building didn't even bother ASKING her if she'd like something done! And this ultimate humiliation, this STUPID little dress was making Krayon look at her with that creepy look in his eyes again! This STUPID castle was GOING TO PAY WITH ITS LIFE!

And from there, we shall leave with the image of Erutis shooting away from a very sex-driven Demon Lord Krayon at top speed, pulling her hem down all the way and screeching, 'PERVERT!'

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: Hence, Woe to the Castle. I'm imagining some serious war with a pick and axe... At the mention of the previous chapter being serious, I have purposely made this a touch more lighthearted. Hopefully you all have enjoyed it. And may I say that I have a contest running? Fiction of the Week, as a matter of fact. Just e-mail me, or review me, with your title in mind, (it can be yours, or just tell me if you're nominating one) and I'll look at it! Please review, it only takes two!


	5. War in More Ways than One

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

This is my first Demon Diary fanfic, and I don't know much about it so please bear with me as I blunder through this. I am buying the whole set though in a few weeks. Also this is an AU type of ficcy.

Summary: Basically Erutis is on her way back to her village when she catches ill and has to take cover in a nearby castle. But, in her weakened state, she fails to notice it is Lord Krayon's castle… And from there on Krayon tries to win her heart.

In any case this story is the one that will be updated/finished first.

PLEASE TYPE THIS IN TO SEE Palisade Escapades Costume:

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation /21832901/

If this doesn't work, e-mail me. PLEASE.

And by the way, this will be a Christmastime fic! Scotland gets rain and snow, and I wanted everybody to understand that part. Erutis was running through sleet for the most part in the first chapter so now it's clear.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter Three: War in More than One Way

The fruits of laborious search for a pick and axe by Erutis were excellent. She had located not only the aforementioned tools, but also three hammers and another axe. The war had begun.

Dumping the tools in a burlap sack she found lying about the shed, she drug it up the offending steps to begin her room. At first she had though a war against a castle was silly, childish to say the least. But then she remembered this castle had a mind of its own.

A very evil mind in her opinion.

So thus, the plan to destroy the castle was now swinging into effect. Except for one teeny, tiny problem.

Erutis was now carrying a basket of flowers. Flowers. Three roses and thirteen carnations. One could say Erutis was angry, but that, my friends would be the understatement of the century.

A very pissed Erutis tromped back down the four flights of two dozen steps each to retrieve more tools, or whatever there was left of tools. Casting aside the flowers, she made a beeline for the shed, expecting to find a rake or two but found…

Nothing but flowers. More roses. Pink, yellow, blue, red, every single color you could think of roses were piled up in vases. Just peachy.

One might be wondering the garb our heroine was wearing. Let us just say that she never escaped the sexy black dress.

Life was definitely not in the mindset of favoring her today.

So she did the one thing she could do without looking insane: kicked the castle gates. One: it hurt like hell. Two: it looked ridiculous to the passing servants. And three: She walked back into the castle grounds limping, and was noticed by Krayon.

Who not only dropped everything (which was nothing by the way) and ran to her, but swept her up romantically in his arms to carry her to her bedroom.

"Love whatever happened to you? Did something attack you?" He became panicked, but nonetheless couldn't stop a heated gaze from looking her over, head to toe.

Without noticing where his eyes were going, Erutis just stared at her clasped hands and mumbled, "No, I just tripped a bit." If we all didn't know any better, we'd say she was blushing…

Carefully he tipped her chin up, looking her square in the eyes. Out of the blue, he asked her, "Will you forgive me?" He smiled as he watched her emotions flit across her face and twinkle in her eyes. Confusion became the most prominent feature, and eyebrows creased together in bewilderment.

"Forgive you for what? Besides keeping me here against my will, that is." She pouted at this point, crossing her arms across her chest.

Krayon sighed deeply, brushing a lock of hair from his beloved's face. "Please, just forgive me for everything I've done before, and what I'm going to do now… but know that I do it all in love for you…" he trailed off as he gently placed his lips on hers, turning her so that she was flush against his chest.

(A/N: You folks are lucky. Damn lucky. I have to get up early for school and work tomorrow, and I should be asleep! BUT NO! I had just HAD to promise to get this chapter out today. So forgive this crappy writing quality.)

Erutis was shocked beyond belief, and for once she wasn't resisting. His kiss was insistent like the others, this time slow and deep. His golden hair slipped over his shoulders, creating a curtain of amber around them. Her wide green eyes closed, sinking into his embrace.

Warm lips massaged hers, coaxing her gently to allow him entrance, and for a moment she hesitated, felt him slow a little more, and then opened for him. His tongue slipped in and danced erotically with hers, she still remaining shy. Another shift in his arms and a mouthed, 'Go,' and they were in his bedroom, her body pressed beneath his on the soft duvet.

Krayon was in utter ecstasy, feeling as if he could topple the world. His one true love wasn't fighting him at all, she wasn't slapping or wriggling away from him, and he could finally show her how much he loved her. (A/N: Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we? If you want a lemon, people, I'm sorry.)

A gentle push from his hands and her hair was unbound, flowing freely around her, giving her an angelic look. Gently he lifted from the kiss, staring into her startled eyes. Dazed surprise lingered in her emerald depths, and without saying a word, he bent down for another passionate kiss, embedding and twining his fingers in her hair.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: -yawn- I'm going to sleep...zzzzzzzzzz...


	6. Nighttime Trances

Just What the Doctor Ordered

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

A/N: And please forgive the past two chapters for their terrible writing quality. I felt the need to update and I couldn't work up the inspiration to write like I normally do. That and roasting marshmallows over the flames I've been receiving. So hopefully this chapter will make up for them. I've been settling into college life, battling evil wireless routers, trying to finish reading the whole series of Demon Diary that I bought a week and a half ago, and attempting to finish prints I started two months ago to sell. I'm almost broke, and I don't have much time to do anything. But when I do update, they won't be crappy. They'll mainly be updated on weekends.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter Four: Nighttime Trances

_Rise my child, rise from your fall,_

_For tonight my child, you shall answer my call._

Words could not express the conflicting emotions swirling in Erutis' mind as the onslaught on her senses continued. She was floating in her conscience, aware only of the Demon Lord above her, running his elegant fingers through her hair, caressing her face and neck, setting her skin aflame. Nothing in the world except him and his kisses existed in that moment of time.

She wasn't supposed to feel like this, damnit! It was all wrong! Demons weren't kind and loving, especially to the Knights. How could he love her so? How could she be responding to him like this, after all he had done to her? Confusion pushed and Erutis found herself pushing him away from her, only to find that one of his hands trapped hers against his chest. She struggled again, twisting her head to one side to escape his fiery kisses, but to no avail as he merely twisted with her, slipping the shoulders off her dress to her elbows. His eyes wandered over her exposed skin, savoring her milky shoulders, caressing them softly.

A muffled plea for escape wasn't helping her either, as he pushed farther her into the satiny comfort of the luxurious bed. Her heart began beating even faster than it had before, no longer in passion and heat, but now in fear of what Krayon was planning to do to her. No struggle was going to free her now, and the Demon Lord was not letting her leave him.

Instincts held the reins now in Krayon's mind. All he could think of was taking and loving his sweet maiden 'til she was breathless. Every struggle she made strengthened his instinct, and every move she made to free herself set him on fire, burning and scorching his body in passionate heat.

If she thought she'd ever escape him, she was so wrong. So, so wrong. He had waited for so long, waited for her to fall so that he could be the one to catch her. He had waited long enough, and neither heaven nor hell would stop him this time. He had been controlled enough to free her when she'd fought, but no more. He would claim his maiden fully, his beautiful, sweet Erutis.

The already dim lights became darker as the twinkling sylphs doused every bright light in the room. The silvery sheer curtains draped around the massive bed, sending the room into breathtaking romanticism. Small silver candles winked softly at the golden locks of the demon, and clung to the auburn mane of his maiden beneath him.

'There is nothing in the world that can stop him,' Erutis realized. 'Nothing! She was going to be Krayon's mate, his beloved! She didn't want to be his… or did she?' She pushed one more time against his chest to try and push him off her when a disturbing sound echoed in the grounds several floors below their room.

The disturbing noise seemed to jerk Krayon out of his demonic-instinct trance, and he looked down at his terrorized Erutis, who was quivering, fear rampaging and open in her eyes. He would have smiled for her, that special smile he reserved only for her, if it were not for her terror emanating in blood boiling waves. His instincts screamed for him to comfort her, seemingly forgetting that these same instincts had put that fear in her. No. He wouldn't take her until she returned his love. It would not be this way, damnit! Love her though he did, he would not let his instincts mix with his love to take her when she was still innocent.

He closed his eyes softly, burying his face in her hair, feeling her shaking intensify slightly. "I'm so… so sorry, querida. Please… please… please forgive me one day." And without another word he disappeared from the room, leaving Erutis laying on the bed, her dress slipped half way down her shoulders. Still in shock, she stood slowly, adjusting her dress to cover her appropriately.

Tentatively she stood in front of the floor-length mirror, touching her swollen lips. It was hard to believe, at first. Shock echoed in her pale features reflected by the mirror. Her hair hung limply, mussed from his fingers running through it and the duvet. Already fair skin was now deathly pale, only the slightest bit of color in her cheeks. She looked like the fragile child she once was, and felt it deeply.

Memories began flooding her mind, pushing at everything; trying to break free from the barrier she had locked them behind so many years ago. And then the tears began, one tear, then two, then a whole river of tears came pouring down her cheeks. Memories of her father cursing her, blaming her for his wife's betrayal. Blaming her, beating her, constantly telling her she was worthless, just like that lousy excuse for a demoness.

Erutis had hidden in the corner, clutching a small red-haired doll her mother had given her before she left, tucking it next to her whilst she was asleep. A note was left with doll, telling only that she loved her daughter. The morning following Erutis' mother's disappearance, people swarmed the house in search for any clues. Father had been silent; as if still unbelieving his wife left him. His demoness wife…

"NOOO!" Erutis shrieked suddenly, clutching her head to block the pain. "NOOO, Father! I didn't mean to Father! Don't make me do this Father! Please don't!" She screamed again, falling to the floor and curling her knees against her chest, rocking slowly to and fro. "Please, Father, please don't hurt me…" she mumbled softly, eyes shut, tears still streaming unendingly.

Far above where she wept, there levitated the Demon Lord Krayon, desperately thinking of how he could ever regain what little he had of Erutis' trust, and eventually her forgiveness. How could he have lost control like that? Granted, when he was around her he lost a major piece of it, but he still had power over those… actions that took place and almost took place. It was puzzling, irritating, and above all, frightening. If he lost control again with her, could anything stop him? Not even her desperate pleas could wake him from his instinct-induced demonic state.

The fear and terror in her eyes was burned in his mind, heart, and soul for eternity. Never had he seen his querida shake in fear of anyone, anything, never. Even when her companions had been weak, and injured, never had there been that much fear present in her face. It was horrific, that he, Demon Lord Krayon, one of the five eldest demons, had lost passionate control with the woman he loved. Especially when he'd sworn to himself he would not push her into that, not quickly anyways.

A bitter laugh escaped into the frozen night air, heard by no one's ears. He would simply have to try stronger attempts at capturing his beloved's heart, without hurting her more than he already had. But his effort hadn't all been in vain: she hadn't decked him or laid him out flat with that right hook of hers. Instead she had allowed him to steal the first, and then the second kiss, even partially returning them.

He smiled merrily at the thought, and then the smile turned to a grimace as he realized he had then gained some ground with her, only to make her not only dislike him, but now to fear him desperately. She would run like a rabbit if she saw him at all. His Erutis was not one whose emotions you would play with, that was something he learned the first time he'd met her.

It would break her, slowly but surely break her. And those nighttime screams about her past, begging her father not to hurt her, and that she was sorry she made her mother leave. She was sorry she'd made her _demoness_ mother leave. That first time he'd heard that shriek of agony it had wrenched his heart almost more than the fury and pain he'd felt when she'd scream for her father's mercy, not to beat her.

If that bastard wasn't already dead, he would've done it himself with the greatest pleasure in eternity. As she'd lain shivering, sobbing, and prayers for mercy in his arms on those cold nights, he would listen to everything she screamed, muttered, anything. Oftentimes he had to strive for control, in order to not destroy the entire Human race, excepting Erutis and her friends that is. His powers would flare, sending warning signs across his realm to all inhabitants that their Lord was in the most dangerous of tempers.

Many times the entire world, every realm, would have small earthquakes from the leakage of his full power, increased by the extreme instinct to love and protect his mate, and avenge her agony. A few times he'd received puzzled and irritated calls from the various Demon Lords of their respective realms, demanding to know just what was he thinking pulling stunts like this. Occasionally if they were new he'd slaughter them for irresponsibility, naïveté, and discourteous if not uncouth behavior.

It had been one of those calls that had ripped him away from his demonic state with Erutis, and for that, he was grateful in so many ways. He had killed the offensive demon, of course, but was secretly thankful.

A scream ripped through the night, startling Krayon, and then another scream of, "NOOO! Father I didn't mean to! Please Father, I beg you, please forgive me Father!" Another cry of anguish split the moonlit sky, echoing in the corridors of the palace, sending the servants into a frenzy of tears for the poor Mistress, their poor Mistress so plagued by the memories of her past.

They had known long about her screams of agony, and would always quietly retreat into the shadows to leave their Lord to comfort their Lady the best he could. The sobs and shrieks would die down, eventually, and they would never find their Master in his own chambers, instead sleeping with his beloved, her fragile form cradled gently in his lap.

Krayon heard something different in this memory of hell, she was screaming for her mother, begging her to return to them. Instantly he was at her side, holding her tight as he always did, kissing and whispering reassuring things to her, hoping they would reach her war-torn mind and calm her. But they never did.

Tonight was different though, there was something different about her as she gazed at her deathly white reflection in the mirror. Even her hair looked to have changed slightly, highlighted by the moon pouring in over her anguished body. Her wide eyes looked up at him blankly, seeing nothing, knowing nothing, remembering nothing but her private hell.

Now curled against his chest on his silver bed, she shook as silent tears poured down her face in rivulets, dropping on his hands. Tonight she whispered to him, Krayon, directly, taking his hand in her small one. A startled Krayon looked down in her face, seeing some semblance of recollection and present understanding. Intrigued and concerned, he looked expectantly for her to speak. But the voice that came from her mouth did not belong to her.

"I wish to tell you something my daughter has hidden since I left."

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: You read. Please review. It not only makes me happy to know somebody besides serpentilewitch enjoys the story, but keeps me going through these long school years. Six pages in Word, 2,085 words, and took three hours to think and type.


	7. Forgive Me, Querida

Just What the Doctor Ordered

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

A/N: Please read Chapter Four's Opening A/N if you don't remember something important that I'm not going to go over again. By the way, querida is Spanish for 'sweetheart,' or 'darling,' or 'dearest,' or 'beloved.' Whatever you want, it's a very personal endearing term.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter Five: Forgive Me, Querida

_Always forgive, but never forget,_

_For lack of fear leaves only regret._

Krayon narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the voice that came from his beloved's mouth, and spoke in clipped tones. "Who are you, and why do you steal the form of my lover's weakened state?" He removed himself from Erutis, or the being that had partially taken over her body, propping her on the pillows of his bed.

A wry smile found its way on her face, giving her the appearance of some creature of the night. "Do not be worried for my daughter, Demon Lord of Egae, for I am not here to harm neither you nor her. I am here to tell you something, as I have just stated." The smile turned to a serious frown, as if she were scorning the Lord.

Krayon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I would have you disposed of you for intrusion, but you are in possession of my Erutis' body. And, perhaps if my beloved wished for me to know, she would have told me." Another look of suspicion was sent her way.

A dead laugh echoed in the enclosed room, causing Krayon to narrow his eyes further. The woman in front of him stood, and waved a gentle finger over her daughter's attire, transforming the black, skimpy, piece of trash into a long, elegant, and form-fitting silver gown. "She cannot tell anyone, for it is a spell that her Father laid upon her since my departure. But I will tell you, because you _must _know the truth of her origins." A stern look crossed the room, sending shivers up Krayon's spine. Shivers _never_ ran up Krayon's spine in fear.

"You must truly be a demoness, a powerful one. So, I will listen to you. Continue." Krayon took a moment to pause before speaking, carefully choosing his words.

An inclination of the woman's head signified she understood. "Years ago, in the time when my daughter suffered by the hands of… the man she calls father, she learnt of a horrible secret by accident. The secret was that I, her mother, did not leave. I threatened… him that I would leave if he would not end his drinking and gambling. But he didn't listen. Finally, I packed up my things, and Erutis', planning to take her far away from here, and we could live our own new life. He found out, and murdered me whilst I slept, and then cremated my body." She paused here, drawing in a shaky breath before continuing.

"Erutis discovered his secret when she found my necklace in a pile of ash, and confronted her father about it. He was so furious, and I could do nothing but watch while he whipped my daughter…" Another pause and the sound of tears could be heard. Krayon sympathetically handed her a tissue, inwardly trying to keep his anger down to a tolerable level so as not to receive unwelcome guests once more.

"She was soon thereafter declared to be possessed by the spirit of an evil demoness, and she was exorcised." Krayon stood bolt upright, unmasked fury and horror on his face.

"She was _exorcised_! How _dare_ they exorcise her, _damn_ them the filthy _bastards_! I'll kill them _all_!" he shoved a hand through his hair and began pacing, mumbling various ways to torture them. But a solemn look from the woman possessing the form of his Erutis and he sat down again, attempting to contain his fury once more.

"The exorcism bound her secret to her soul, to keep it from ever surfacing. In any case, she was awake throughout, screaming she was sorry and begging her 'father' for mercy. Her hands were bound, tied to the saddle of a horse, and the man… and the man cracked the horse to gallop."

The woman began to cry hysterically, and then finished with, "My daughter somehow freed herself, killed him, and she ran forty miles to the next town, stopping only for water from the stream. I leave you with these secrets of hers, and may you hope to understand why she is afraid to love… why she is afraid to trust you. Consider yourself lucky she didn't run when you kissed her earlier, for it takes much of her to control her immediate instinct to run, to hide, to escape once more. I take my leave… think well upon my words, Demon Lord Krayon of Egae, and prove to my daughter that you truly love her."

Krayon had long stood up in fury, destroying three paintings hung upon the wall, and tearing a cloak in two. But when he watched a faint light soar out of his Erutis' body, he immediately was at her side, clasping her to his chest and rocking her back and forth, feeling her tears stain through his shirt.

"Erutis… my poor sweet querida…" he spoke softly into her hair, cradling her gently, and holding her so tight against him.

Erutis turned his arms to look him in the face, her tears leaving stains on her pale cheeks. Shakily she reached a hand up to his face, brushing it tenderly. He smiled gently at her and placed his hand over her small one. She leaned back against his chest bringing his hand to her other one.

"Please…" she whispered quietly, "Please Krayon, please be real…"

Krayon gently kissed her forehead, replying, "I am as real as my love for you, and I will love you forever." He watched her smile in content as she fell into sleep, loosening even more in his arms. Carefully, he laid down with her, spooning her against him tightly, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other in an arch over her head. Soon, he too fell into the lull of slumber. The servants down below heard no more screams or sobs that night, and they too collapsed into sleep.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

When Erutis woke, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. Groggily she forced her tired eyes open to observe her surroundings. Last night's events were all in a haze, confusing and painful. But she did remember that she was possessed by a familiar presence, someone she once knew, and she did know that this gown was not what she last recalled wearing. But Krayon wouldn't change her attire, would he? It must have been when her mother possessed her for that short time, freeing her secret.

Suddenly she gasped, realizing what warm pillow she was snuggled tightly against. Her head was pressed just below the Demon Lord's chin, in the crook of his neck. His arm around her waist kept her firm to him, and his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck. Those golden-bronze curls were fanned wildly, brushing her cheek and shoulders.

He had slept next to her all night, not leaving her alone to suffer through her memories. Another realization struck her. All those times when she'd been forced to relive her memories, it had really been him cradling her and not some wishful dream?

Erutis gasped again as she was unexpectedly tugged even tighter against Krayon. A rumble in his chest close to her ear let her know he was chuckling to himself. A bit flustered, she pushed away from him, only to be tugged right back.

"Did you sleep well querida?" Krayon smiled into her hair, enjoying her sleepy actions.

"I- I slept better than I have in a very long time…" Erutis spoke slowly, as if unsure what is reaction would be. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be in her favor…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: Finissimo on this chapter. Four pages in Word, 1,364 words, and took 2 hours to think and type. Reviews always welcome, criticism welcomed, flames embraced with plenty of marshmallows and chocolate for s'mores and homemade chantico.


	8. Light For Tomorrow

Just What the Doctor Ordered

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

A/N: Currently listening to the full version of Lilium from Elfen Lied, so please pardon any melodramatic phrases. Also slightly depressed and deflated over a rather painful yet semi-truthful criticism I received in, 'White is For the Pure.' Ah well, on with the chapter.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter Six: Light for Tomorrow

_Sleep my child, o sleep deep,_

_For tomorrow, you shan't weep._

Krayon twirled a lock of Erutis' hair around his finger, savoring the softness of it, holding the strand to his lips in a tiny kiss. Still trapped in his arms, she was so fragile to him, vulnerable and fearful. Last night's events had shattered much of her inner strength, leaving her at the mercy of the world.

No, not at the mercy of the world. He was her protector, and she was his darling beloved.

Each scream she made had torn at him, twisting his heart and sending his mate instincts through the roof. Each beg for mercy had made him crush her against his chest and cause his fury and wrath to be felt in the far corners of both demonic and human realms. His eyes would blaze in dark blues, golds, reds, greens, and even black.

And here she was, still quaking with the pain she had endured last night. But this time, he stayed with her until she woke, letting her know that truly he had been there for her all night, every night. Her words to him before she slipped into sleep still burned in his mind, imprinted on his heart and soul:

_Shakily she reached a hand up to his face, brushing it tenderly. He smiled gently at her and placed his hand over her small one. She leaned back against his chest bringing his hand to her other one._

"_Please…" she whispered quietly, "Please Krayon, please be real…"_

_Krayon gently kissed her forehead, replying, "I am as real as my love for you, and I will love you forever." He watched her smile in content as she fell into sleep, loosening even more in his arms._

"Mmm… I too slept better than I have a long time. But it's still early, why don't you sleep longer?" Krayon tipped her chin up, smiling that special smile for her. Her eyelids were still heavy, her long eyelashes brushing her pink-dusted cheeks. 'So beautiful,' he thought as he gently hugged her to himself, allowing her to lower her head.

"I- I think I would much rather go practice. I haven't been going as early as I should be to avoid the heat of the day." Erutis pushed slightly against him, still too weak to escape his cocoon of warmth of security.

Too bad Krayon had other plans in mind, because as soon as she began to wake more and struggle he snatched her hands against his chest, delicately brushing his lips across each fingertip. 'So small… so fragile,' Krayon mused, taking her small hands in one of his large ones. She was so delicate in so many ways.

"Just sleep love, you need it. I'm not going to let you practice for awhile querida, and nothing you say is going to stop me from keeping you by my side now and forever. I will and have always loved you forever. I was never joking around when it came to you, and you know it." He slid both hands around her waist, forcing her head to rest against his chest when she pulled back again.

Erutis nearly choked from shock. She always knew he harbored some feelings for her, but it never fully registered that he loved her. And now she wasn't allowed to sword practice? Oooh how she hated this man! It was ridiculous though, really, that she could hate him. Erutis knew she didn't hate him, could never hate him. He had stayed with her all those nights of her inner torture, of her screaming and agony, and here he was caring for her like she was a glass princess, fragile and vulnerable.

And oh how she felt so weak, so small. But here in his arms, she felt so safe, cherished, and loved. He loved her, truly loved her, and she… she was so confused!

"What do you _mean_ I can't practice! Who gave_ you _the right to tell _me_ what to do!" She snapped her head up, glaring defiantly in his face, daring him to flout her.

Another chuckle thundered in his chest, and he nuzzled her hair once more, stroking the silken locks. "My dear Erutis! You're my beloved, that's what gives me the right to dictate your health! And you haven't been taking any kind of care of yourself that I can remember. And I have the testaments of both Demon Lord Raenef and Eclipse, so don't try to talk your self out of this." Another chuckle rang in her ears, and she flushed in both embarrassment and fury.

"What! How _dare_ they! Raenef I can understand, but Eclipse! You've got to know they're lying! I take good care of myself!" Erutis defended, glaring defiantly once more in the Demon Lord's face, meeting a quirky grin.

"Tsk, tsk. Bad manners to accuse powerful demons that they're lying… especially when you and I both know they're not." He smirked here.

"Though for some reason, we had to prod Eclipse's memory of you… apparently you and he weren't fond of each other. I suppose that's a good thing though, that I didn't complete my test of Raenef because then we'd have Eclipse as our servant." At Erutis' bright red and infuriated face, he laughed again, quite enjoying her reactions to most everything he said.

"T-that's ridiculous! We got along fine together… at separate ends of the castle…" Erutis muttered the last phrase, making sure to muffle her voice.

But, to her dismay, Krayon heard it anyways and smirked again, "Yes, I'm sure. But you don't take care of yourself, and I am rather surprised that the castle inhabitants knew nothing of your slumber." He spoke carefully, dropping the smirk and becoming more serious as he touched on her open wound.

Instantly her fury dissipated, dropping down to nearly nothing. "Actually, Krayon, one person knew. Only one, but still a person. Chris found out one night, when he took a stroll through the surrounding forests, and I swore him on all that was holy and upon his honor that he would never tell anyone. I- I would leave the castle and its grounds to sleep in the forest, or rather, try to hide my secret. It wasn't often that I actually slept, decently or at all." Quickly turned her face down, trying to hide the emotions playing on her face.

Krayon was shocked, to say the least. Since _when_ did his darling Erutis sleep in a tree or on cold ground during the year! And just to _hide_ her pain from those who might have helped her through it! Feeling dreadful about bringing up her most sore subject, he kissed her forehead, stroking her back gently.

He felt a complete moron, and he wanted to kick himself repeatedly. How stupid could he be, to talk now about it? There was only one solution to the problem- take her out in the beautiful day, cheer her up, guide her like he'd wished to have done for so long. And then, maybe, she could forgive him for all that he'd done wrong against her.

The sun was almost over the horizon, spreading its beams of warmth across the night-worn land, and as Krayon stared out at the fading purples of the dawn, he felt his Erutis curl closer to him, her breathing even and slow. Fondly he smiled at her sleeping form, and tucked the silken duvet tighter around their bodies.

Two hours later, the sun was raised high in the sky, and Krayon woke alone in his bed and an empty space where his Erutis should have been. Panicked he shot out of bed, clad only in dark chestnut sleepslacks. Like lightning he was transporting in and out of every room, hallway, and closet in the palace, and then dashed outside to search the grounds.

Who he saw not only angered him, but horrified him. Instantly he was in front of Erutis, a strong arm around her waist and tugging her to him. Coldly he addressed the man frightening Erutis, "You are about to die. State what your business was and you shall die painlessly."

What was that strange man trying to do to Erutis?

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: Hmm… didn't turn out as dark as I'd thought it might have. Oh well. I guess listening to Nightwish can help change a dark feeling. Or create one. Anyways, four pages in Word, 1,500 words, and took two hours to think and type. Reviews are always welcome, criticism welcomed, and flames are used to melt me a fresh chantico. Chanticos are purely melted liquid milk chocolate. Quite delectable.


	9. Once Upon A Memory

Just What the Doctor Ordered

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

A/N: Yet another chapter. I would like to inform everyone reading that this story shan't be updated during the school term, except for the rare weekend update. That is why this flurry of chapters has struck. There will be somewhere around 20-25 chapters, the precise number has yet to be determined. Currently listening to, 'Passion and the Opera,' by Nightwish. E-mail me for it if you'd like to listen to it. Fabulous song. You all must hear it if you haven't already. It's a different version of, 'Phantom of the Opera,' opening.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter Eight: Once Upon A Memory

Erutis had untangled herself from her… familiar position with the Demon Lord and tugged her cloak over her nightgown. From there she tiptoed her way down the many steps outside through the garden to think.

Placing herself comfortable on a stone bench, she crossed her knees, supporting her chin on the palm of her hand. What was she going to do now? She knew she was falling for him, despite all her efforts and points to his faults, faults there weren't many of. The only one she could cling to truly was that she was a mere mortal, and he a lethal Demon Lord. It was so confusing, and it hurt her head to think too much of it.

Krayon truly loved her; there was no way she could defeat that. Time and again he had proven it to her, and now there was no decent excuse for her. Love conquers all. The sun was rising high; soon Krayon would wake to find her gone. He would likely panic, and so resignedly she turned to walk back to the room when there stood a man.

A man from her nightmares.

In shock she stood there, having trouble breathing, having trouble believing the man in front of her still lived, even after she drove her sword through his black heart. Clothed in a navy cloak, he raised icy grey eyes to her startled emeralds, and sent her a vicious scowl. In a dark voice, he spoke few words.

"I should have known you'd stoop so low as to become a Demon Lord's bitch."

Erutis wanted to scream, to run, to do anything besides stand in front of this walking corpse filled with hatred and wickedness, but her body refused to move. Frozen in time, she watched in terror as he reached in his pocket, and began to draw out a dagger…

Out of nowhere Krayon snatched Erutis around the waist, tugging her to him, his cloak dropping to envelop her. Fury blazed in his eyes, and he sent her a quick smile of reassurance, seeing her terror of this man.

"You are about to die. State what your business was and you shall perish painlessly." Krayon's voice became laced with vehemence as he glowered fiercely at the man.

The man did not answer him, only continued to draw out his dagger further, and then pointed it at Erutis. Before he could make to throw the weapon, Krayon had already incinerated the weapon, burning the man's hand in the process.

"If that was supposed to scare me, or harm me, you are sadly misled in your presumptions." The man turned his permanent scowl on the Demon Lord.

In a quickly shortening temper, Krayon replied, "I do not care what it did to you. I only care why you came here on a death wish to frighten and harm my love."

Silence met this questioning again.

"Perhaps you know not of you are ignoring. I am Demon Lord Krayon of Egae, Ruler of the Light and Dream Realms. I suggest you answer my question if you still wish your death to be painless." His voice became colder, more filled with anger. Krayon felt Erutis bury her face against his chest, hiding from this man. He tightened his arm around her waist, raising his free hand with an attack prepared.

"Perhaps, Demon Lord of Egae, you do not know of whom you speak with. I am Nuhan of Rhode, that bitch's father." Nuhan finally answered, turning his scowl back on his daughter.

At the word, 'bitch,' Krayon snapped, giving Nuhan an uppercut so powerful he flew three vertical feet, and then landed twenty feet away.

Instantly he was standing eight feet from the man, fist still raised in warning, only this time in a faint blue color, and his face twisted in such a terrifying way that even Nuhan took a step back.

"Watch your mouth, human. You are alive only because you have yet to explain your purpose for being here." Tension was thick in the air, rising steadily more dangerous as Krayon's aura began to flare in a deathly lightning, sending warning sparks across his Realms.

Nuhan had already stood, allowing blood to drip out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin onto his cloak. Krayon watched Erutis turn slightly, and speak to Nuhan. "Father, I always begged for your forgiveness. It's not my fault she wanted to leave!" Tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Krayon was so tempted to kill the bastard where he stood, but he had to know why he was here.

"Keep in mind, Erutis, that I always knew you'd one day become like your damnable mother. A Demon Lord's bitch!" And with that, Nuhan threw down a red sphere, smoke spewing from it on contact, followed by a green light signifying he had used to magic disappear.

"Damn! I didn't realize he could use magic. I'm so sorry querida…" Krayon cursed himself, and then swept the rest of his cloak around himself and Erutis. She had valiantly tried to keep the tears at bay, and had managed to hold them behind her lashes.

"I'll never receive his forgiveness… I'm not worthy of anything in this world anymore. I couldn't even keep my own mother from dying!" Erutis sobbed, returning his hug, her head resting against his bare muscled chest and staining him with her tears.

"Shh… shh… Erutis. Don't say such things. They're not true. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done to stop that monster. My only question is why he came here, to you." Krayon tipped her chin up, kissing her chastely on the lips.

Carefully Erutis chose her words, her tears falling more slowly now. "Father came here… for me. To finish what he started." She whispered softly.

Krayon let out a slow hiss, letting his fury die down before he said, "I won't let him. If you're referring to what your mother told me, when she freed your lack of ability to speak of what happened, then there is especially no way in seven hells will he ever speak much less touch you again." His arms tightened around her, his voice becoming lethal once more.

"He wants to- to- to complete the ex- the exorcism. I freed myself before he could give the finishing blow. And- and I wish to tell you something that even my mother did not realize so long ago." She clung tighter to him as he transported them back his bedroom, the duvet now neatly made and the room organized.

"I had demonic blood flowing through my veins, before the exorcism. My strength, speed, and agility were all slightly enhanced, so you could say I was a half-breed, a hanyou perhaps." Erutis spoke in a more confident tone this time, tears gone and confidence flowing through her like a dammed river.

"I remember that when my mother died, the next day there was no funeral. Only a small mentioning in the village of the death. Nobody but I and my father knew how she died. I was exorcised later that same day, dressed in a gown of white, which they say turned black because of my tainting by demonic blood from my mother. But I knew better. The black was a deep crimson of both my mother's and my own blood." Another hiss from Krayon ensued, and more caressing of her back.

"It was my gown of blood, to remember my sins and to repent. But I had done no wrong, and though I was part demoness, I could not free myself from that table of spikes. Oh they weren't sharp enough to kill me quickly, but meant for a slow, painful death that I could remember in Hell. Or in Heaven, for I was innocent. But the world will never believe me, the Demoness' Child." Bitterness had seeped into her voice, and she sounded as if she was back in her past.

"There were so many priests, each dropping colored powders over my skin, smearing my face with the blood of sacrificial humans. These humans would cut off their own body parts to use for exorcisms, and other rituals." Both Erutis and Krayon shuddered. He could hardly believe the brutality and the brainwashing of those pathetic peoples.

"After I was tied to that horse and drug around the forest, I broke my bonds. It seemed I still had a smidge of my original demonic blood. I raced back to my empty home, seizing my mother's sword to use against my father. My mind had been made up. I would kill my father for what he had done to us both, avenge my mother or die trying. The battle was intense, for my little amount of demonic blood only made me equal to my father, despite my young age. He was an experienced swordsman, by no stretch a Swords master, but still experienced. I was already injured, with many bloody welts from his belt and the gashes from the exorcism, and his deceitful and dishonorable sword tactics did not help my chances. But I tricked him in the end, as he fell into an adder's cavern, his sword knocked away. And that was when I became a knight: when I twisted my sword in my father's heart." Erutis clasped her hands together, staring at them, feeling a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders.

Krayon sat silent for a moment, not sure of what to say, and then said, "I am so sorry, querida. But please, please do not say you are worthless, for I love you, and you are the world to me." Krayon raised her face, her auburn waves brushing against his fingers.

"K-Krayon?" Erutis questioned softly, her eyes still downcast.

"Yes, querida?" Krayon brushed his hand over her cheek, reaching behind her waist with his other hand and drawing her into his lap.

She didn't fight him at all, merely sank into his security and warmth, and then said...

"Krayon…"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: Evil leave off point, I know. But I'm still coping with downed internet, so I've been writing about four chapters so far to upload by Wednesday when my Internet is scheduled to be fixed. So as I write this I have no Internet. At all. I have not been able to receive or send or READ e-mail or read FANFICTION in FIVE DAYS! I'M GOING TO DIE IF I CAN'T READ ANY FANFICTION! –tears hair out- Sorry about that. But I'm putting this time to good use to put in laminate flooring, write chapters, finish drawings, do all sorts of other things that I normally give up to read fanfics on 


	10. Breaking Boundaries

Just What the Doctor Ordered

Demon Diary: Krayon x Erutis

A/N: Argh! Two more blasted days without Internet! Damn! I suppose this is a good thing for you people reading this, because now you get about four chapters in one day. And the length of this story has still yet to be determined. Oh and a great majority of these chapters take place right after Erutis' Epilogue in the Seventh volume of Demon Diary. And if you are still looking for more Demon Diary Krayon x Erutis fics, I would like to shamelessly advertise my new fic, Shimmer of Elegance.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter Nine: Breaking Boundaries

_Done in blessing, always well,_

_Forget in passing, never tell…_

"Krayon… I want to thank you for all you've done for me. True it is that you've done some stupid things; you've also done a lot of good. So I want to thank you." Erutis slowly spoke, strangely coming out weak. Krayon shook his head, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Erutis, I've told you before, there's no need to thank me. Everything I have done and now do for you is out of my love for you." Contentedly he smiled, nearly purring as she leaned against him. It felt so nice, having her so near and close to him. Warmth couldn't be described, the way the temperature was raising steadily. Krayon could feel Erutis tense slightly; apparently she too could feel the heat.

"K-Krayon?" Erutis whispered worriedly, turning her face upwards once more. The heat was beginning to become ridiculous, and the smell of smoke drifted into the room. He didn't answer, but a murderous scowl appeared on his face.

"Stay here," his voice echoed in the room, and it was an order Erutis realized. She watched from his bedroom window as he appeared in the midst of the now-blazing garden below, and he was commanding a frenzy of servants to douse the fire. Krayon himself was summoning great amounts of water from around his palace and using blasts to smother the fire.

"Damn, when did this happen? Answer me Thanes!" the Demon Lord growled a quaking servant, who was apparently the chief gardener. He kept tucking and twisting his hat in his hands, and glancing nervously at all the others.

"M-master we don't know! All we do know is that some man in a dark cloak appeared and told us our Master and Milady would pay. We assume he set the fire though… Master? Master Krayon?" The servant shuffled back a few steps, now becoming extremely panicky as Krayon's eyes became a rather frightening crimson color. The bloodlust, something unseen in his Master in over 400 years, was now coming alive once more. The last time Thanes had seen this, he had almost lost his life for stepping in the way of his Lord's prey.

"Clear the way all! Our Lord is beset with the bloodlust!" Thanes cried out, running through the garden back in the castle, the flames now ashes. The few demon servants that had served Master Krayon through his time of bloodlust knew exactly what this meant, and hastily fled after the gardener, calling others to come unless they wished to die a painful death.

"How – dare – they – not – tell – me – that – bastard – came – here!" Krayon ground out, all sanity beginning to leave as he recognized the description of the man- it had to be Nuhan. The once-golden locks turned a wild silver cerulean, fanning crazily around his shoulders and face, and his cloak turned an icy blue, and his sylphs scurried away at his next command, "Protect Erutis. Leave her and you all die."

The orchids bent a greeting to their Lord, and the trees waved and bowed as his power washed over all things, sending the environment into a haze. In the far corners of the world, his power could be felt by all Demon Lords, and even Eclipse had something to say on the matter…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Master Raenef? Do you feel that?" Eclipse asked his young Lord, who was currently dozing over a set of books Eclipse had set out for him to study from.

"_Master Raenef!_" Eclipse shouted in his charge's ear, attempting futilely to wake him. Sighing in defeat, Eclipse turned to the study window, looking out at the rapidly darkening sky. It was only noon… so it had to be a great Demon Lord entering the bloodlust. Mutely he wondered, 'Who could be aggravated enough that their bloodlust would be triggered?'

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Far away, the clerics of Rased debated what action they take, Chris being the most vocal of his opinions. "I say we take down that Demon Lord! He's probably burning down a village and killing innocents!" Chris crossed his arms, standing in front of six other clerics, including Hejem, the High Cleric of Rased's Temple.

"Are you daft Chris? You just came from a yearlong stay at a Demon Lord's castle and yet you still don't understand you can't 'take down' a Demon Lord in bloodlust?" one of the clerics asked, clearly shocked at Chris' lack of understanding.

"No. I just know who that Demon Lord is that's going all berserk over there, and why." Chris smiled smugly, about ready to pull his 'super-genius- act.

"Oh really, now?" Finally Hejem spoke up, tired of hearing Chris' ridiculously childish ignorance. Boldly he stepped in front of the self-righteous Chris.

"Yes sir. It has to be Demon Lord Krayon and my friend Erutis." Chris leaned back against the wall, feeling quite powerful at the moment.

"You mean there's a woman out there trying to defend herself against the Demon Lord of Egae? One of the five eldest Demon Lords in existence!" All the clerics shouted in unison, shocked and appalled at Chris' lack of distress.

Hurriedly Chris waved them to calm down, "No, no. She's a Swordmaster, and he's not mad at her. I mean for Rased's sake Krayon's in love with her. The whole time I was there he kept pursuing her, and Erutis kept threatening him off with her sword. In all actuality it was hilarious, seeing such a powerful Demon Lord go down on his knees and beg her to stay in his presence, or whatever else. He did a lot of things for her too." Chris was gleeful now; he had them shocked and sitting in the palm of his hand, even laughing and chuckling at the thought of one of the mightiest Demon Lords ever pursuing a mortal Swordmaster girl.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

(A/N: Contact me for the three songs that inspired me, and I'll send you an attachment to hear them- they're really nice)

"So I see you've accepted my challenge, Demon Lord of Egae." Nuhan stepped out of the shade of the trees, landing ten feet in front of Krayon, who raised his hand, mezraez crackling brightly. In his left hand he wielded a sword, a sword crafted from the bones of his mother and father, called the Sword of Desecration. His eyes had not changed, nor had his hair, but now he was garbed in sleek onyx armor, and his hair was tied back with a black silk ribbon.

"You have insulted not only myself, but my Lady and love. I have nothing to say to such low and immoral filth." Krayon transported behind the man, forgetting any honor he might have bestowed upon a worthy opponent, and drew his sword across the man's neck, slicing it wide open. Blood spewed out, spreading over the collar of the man's crimson shirt, blending into one color. Muscle could be seen, gleaming in bloody essence, and Krayon drew back to make a clean separation of the head.

"As if that is supposed to kill me." The man spoke quietly, unconcernedly, and ducked out of a startled Krayon's arms. "I would've thought you'd use your complete concentration and energies on me, instead of sparing your thoughts and losing focus on that wench you call your love." Nuhan smirked evilly, enjoying Krayon's reaction his throat sealing back up, leaving behind naught.

"Don't you _ever_ insult my love, vermin. And if I had known you were undead before, you would not be standing here to say anything." Krayon stood his ground, as if pondering what attack the vampire would make.

Nuhan threw his head back and laughed, a cold and silky laugh that infuriated Krayon further. "Very clever, Lord Krayon. Though my quarrel is not with you, but my daughter, and we can always pick up where we left off. I have not the time to quibble you now, so I take my leave of you." And just like that, Nuhan disappeared, shortly followed by explosions of pixie dust and Erutis' scream.

Krayon made to transport after him, but as soon as he did, he found himself looking into the room from the hallway. The bastard had placed a magical barrier around the room, sealing Erutis and her few sylph guards alone with Nuhan the vampire.

"Erutis!" Krayon shouted, trying to shake her out of her frightened trance. "Sylphs protect her, and get me the hell through here!" The sylphs hurried to obey, throwing their bombs of magic at the face and hands of Nuhan, who was weakening under their powers of light; the exact opposite of his powers of darkness. Erutis backed away towards Krayon, slamming her fists against the magical barrier, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Krayon! I don't have my Swordmaster powers anymore! I can't break through this barrier!" she shouted back to him, her once long dress now back in her Swordmaster tunic and cloak, and her sword strapped to her side. Apparently the castle's powers had been negated from the barrier, and it must be one strong barrier to counteract those effects.

"Don't worry love, I'll get through here. Just stay back from him, he's a vampire!" Krayon smiled weakly at her, his bloodlust beginning to strengthen him to the point of insanity. If that happened, the barrier would come crashing down, and so would possibly the whole castle. Already her fear was driving his instincts crazy to do something, anything. He could only wait now, unless…

"Erutis, my daughter." Nuhan had broken free from the bursts of light the sylphs had used on him, leaving them passed out on the floor and dimly lit. He extended a cold, sickly-white hand towards her, his black eyes daring her to look him into them. Erutis looked up in shock, her eyes somehow meeting his, and she stopped moving; hypnotized.

"Return to your father, like a good daughter. I give you another chance at my forgiveness…" Erutis stepped forward slowly, her eyes showing clearly the inner battle she was fighting, trying to break free from his vampiric hypnosis.

"No! Erutis don't listen to him! He wants to change you!" Krayon called to her, begging her to fight harder, to free herself. Suddenly he could feel his body becoming charged with energy just waiting to explode into the outside world. His hair pulled away from the tie and swirled wildly about him, flashing that silver cerulean color and his body armor turned a darker black, mixing with dark silver. The Sword of Desecration glowed an intense blue, and lengthened to a silver point, and as he plunged the sword into the barrier, it glowed a vicious red and shattered into a thousand pieces, surprising the vampire who lost his concentration on Erutis.

Erutis stumbled backwards, almost falling from her release from the hypnosis, but Krayon caught her around her shoulders, setting her upright. Placing her behind him, he readied his sword and asked her climb on his back, and to trust him. When she looked at him quizzically, and in fear, he sighed and snatched her up over his shoulder, her face close to his so that he could whisper instructions if need be. Nuhan

"Foolish idiot!" he screeched, whipping out his own sword and holding it in front of him, cursing and yelling as his left cheek appeared to be burning. "Erutis, you will pay for all you have done to this family with your life!"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: Hmph. I finally left a decent cliffhanger, and guess what… MY INTERNET IS BACK! -dances-

Six pages in Word, took an hour to think and type, and 2,038 words.


	11. Cause for Celebration

Just What the Doctor Ordered

Epilogue: Demon Diary

Erutis x Krayon

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. School has been awful, and I just couldn't work up the inspiration to write something. So I waited until I could write something nice for you all. Here's the epilogue, so enjoy!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Epilogue: A Cause for Celebration

"Merry Christmas Erutis! Oh, and you too mister Krayon!" Raenef shouted into the wide greeting hall of Egae. His blonde hair was decorated in bright, shiny red bows, and his whole suit was green and red. In each hand he held presents, equally decorated with gold and red, marked with tags.

Erutis smiled gently at the young Lord, recalling fondly her earlier days with the Demon Lord. That is, before she married the Demon Lord of Egae. She looked up from her reverie at the soft touch of the demon she loved wrapping an arm about her waist. He gave her one of his special smiles, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

She smiled in return, snuggling against him when he straightened once more.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Raenef, Eclipse, depraved cleric…" An aggravated 'hey' broke out of from the back of the room, revealing a snow covered Chris with two heavily mittened hands on his hips. Eclipse turned, irritated.

"Cleric. Shut. Up. Now." Four very stiff, tight words slipped out to meet the cleric's ears, and the monkey only growled more.

"Why. Would. I. Do. That. Lap-Demon?" Imitating Eclipse's tone of voice, Chris signed with a flourish his death wish, metaphorically. A rather high flame began burning in the palm of the demon's hand, but a tender restraint by Raenef saved the cleric's life.

"Leave him be, Eclipse. Let's just enjoy the holiday ok?" His sweet, childish smile instantly cooled the temperamental Eclipse, and he too smiled a much smaller smile. Apparently he still hadn't learned to grin broadly on impulse as Krayon did that very moment.

"Well, Erutis my sweet, shall we adjourn to supper before it grows cold?" He asked, sweeping a finger across her cheek, much the enamored lover.

"Of course, Krayon." And thus ends the tale of two spiraling lovers, in the midst of the Christmas season, beneath the mistletoe, kissing in a loving embrace.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: BWAHAHAHA! Finissimo! Rather short, but what the hell. It's Christmas everyone!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
